Skyward Star vs The Queen
by SombraSST
Summary: Cuando Skyward Star (Emma Swan), heroína de la ciudad de Storybrooke, pierde sus poderes a manos de The Queen (Regina Mills), deberá obligarse a sí misma a ganar la confianza de la villana, con el objetivo de descubrir cómo recuperar sus talentos. Sin darse cuenta, al conocer la historia de la villana, Emma empezará a darse cuenta de que su rival es muy distinta a cómo cree.
1. La caída

**Bueno pues... una locura curiosa, la verdad. No sé que os parecerá, pero meh, a mí esto me apetecía. Ya me contaréis qué os parece :3**

* * *

 _Narrado en tercera persona_

Los gritos eran un sonido característico. Cada uno, en singular. Pero juntos, formaban una caótica sinfonía. Aunque… ¿Qué más se podía esperar en una situación como aquella? Los gritos, gritos infantiles, manaban del interior de sus aulas, cubiertas por las llamas. El colegio estaba en llamas. Nadie parecía tener claro donde se había originado el fuego, pero los bomberos hacían su mayor esfuerzo para apagarlo, sin demasiado éxito. Las llamas parecían vencer a las aguas, mientras la policía hacía su mayor esfuerzo para tratar de contener a un escuadrón de madres que trataban de comprobar que sus hijos se encontraban bien.

Y entonces ocurrió. Un sonido llenó el aire, sobrepasando a todos los demás. El estruendo de la barrera del sonido al romperse. Un sonido que, para aquellas gentes, era familiar. Alzando la vista al cielo, algunos aún se quedaban boquiabiertos al ver una estela dorada que atravesaba el cielo.

Realizando un tirabuzón, la estela cayó en picado, ganado velocidad hasta que, con un quiebro, finalmente aterrizó sin causar daños en el asfalto. La figura que había aterrizado, una mujer, se puso en pie. La mujer rubia se pasó las manos por los párpados, como si quisiera asegurarse de que su antifaz dorado seguía allí Su traje de un color azul marino, como el de una noche despejada, contrastaba con sus guantes dorados y la gran estrella de su pecho. Se ajustó el cinturón, del mismo color que dichos guantes y sus botas, y se dirigió hacia uno de los agentes de policía. Su capa, aúrea, ondeaba a pesar de que en aquel momento no parecía correr el viento.

_ ¿Cuál es la situación?_ Preguntó, dirigiéndose al agente.

_ Doscientos estudiantes, repartidos en las aulas. El fuego ya se ha extendido al comedor y a los pasillos._ El agente la miró.

_ De acuerdo._ La chica dirigió su vista hacia el colegio._ A partir de aquí me encargo yo.

Lo siguiente sucedió todo muy rápidamente. La mujer se desdibujó, convirtiéndose una vez más en una estela dorada. El fuego se apagó, y en el instante que duraba un parpadeo, el perímetro policial estuvo lleno de niños. Había una nota sobre el capó del coche que instaba al agente a desalojar el área y devolver a los niños a sus casas.

La heroína se hallaba en el interior del edificio. Los pasos de sus botas resonaban en el suelo del gimnasio. Ella sabía que no estaba sola, que aquel incendio, se había provocado. ¿Y por qué lo sabía? Porque en el gimnasio no había una sola quemadura. Ni una sola chispa había entrado en ese lugar.

_ Por qué no sales… ¿Regina?_ Preguntó._ Sé que estás ahí.

_ Lo sabes siempre, verdad._ La mujer salió de detrás de las gradas._ ¿Me has oído, supongo?

_ Tengo visión de rayos X._ Dijo, mientras encaraba a la morena.

La mujer que tenía delante iba ataviada con una larga gabardina de cuero negro y guantes. Sujetaba un pequeño transmisor en sus manos y aferraba un botón rojo que mantenía presionado con fuerza.

_ ¿Es eso una bomba, Regina?_ Dijo la rubia, La mujer se rió y se apartó su larga melena negra del rostro.

_ Quizá…_ Contestó._ Pero no estás respetando las reglas. Nunca lo haces.

_ ¿Las reglas? Suena poco apropiado hablar de reglas con un detonador en las manos.

_ Sólo por seguridad… no quiero que vuelvas a partirme las piernas y mandarme al hospital de la cárcel._ La morena se mantuvo serena._ Pero sí, las reglas. Yo te llamo por el ridículo nombre que escogiste… tú deberías hacer lo mismo. ¿No crees, Skyward Star?

_ Como quiera, su majestad._ La mujer puso los ojos en blanco._ Sólo quiero preguntarte. ¿Niños? Es bajo hasta para ti.

_ ¿Niños? ¿Adultos? ¿Qué más da? Ibas a salvarlos a todos igualmente. Sólo era parte del plan._ Apartó la mirada.

_ ¿Y en qué consiste este plan?_ Preguntó la rubia.

_ Me he cansado de nuestras peleas… de que me rompas miembros y me mandes a la cárcel, una y otra vez, Sky.

_ Créate tu propio país y quédate en él._ Dijo la rubia, desafiante._ Si no intentases destruir el mundo, no tendría que intervenir.

_ Yo no intento destruir el mundo… sólo ocupar mi sitio como reina.

_ Sabes que podrías hacer grandes cosas… Regina._ La rubia suspiró._ Podrías hacer mucho más con tus dones que eso.

_ No tengo interés. Tú eres la heroína, después de todo.

_ Pero tú podrías salvar a mucha más gente que yo.

_ Creo que prefiero ahorrarme la charla, Sky._ Regina apartó la mirada._ La bomba está en el sótano de la biblioteca

 _Skyward Star_

Cuando Regina levantó el dedo del detonador, y me dijo dónde se encontraba la bomba, supe que se trataba de una trampa. Pero… ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Corrí, como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Elevé el vuelo una vez salí del edificio, formando una estela que, dado lo que estaba limitando mis fuerzas, se volvía irregular. Aterricé ante la biblioteca y, al entrar, rompí el cierre.

_ Abandonad el edificio._ Grité a los presentes.

Yo, por mi parte, avancé escaleras abajo hasta lo que parecía ser el sótano. Entre miles de libros amontonados, encontré la bomba. Tenía un temporizador que indicaba que quedaban dos segundos. La tomé, con intención de huir con ella hasta un lugar seguro, y entonces, en cuanto salí del edificio, apenas cuatro décimas de segundo más tarde… la bomba detonó. El contador no se movió, ni hubo una verdadera explosión, pero sí que se escuchó un sonido de click y aquel objeto empezó a brillar.

Mi cuerpo se vio envuelto por un aura morada durante unos segundos, y entonces, sentí que flaqueaba y me caí al suelo, a la acera. El supuesto explosivo se apagó y cayó al suelo. Sentí las manos húmedas sobre la acera. Estaba lloviendo. Debía acabar de empezar a hacerlo. Mi mirada, desenfocada, se centró en unas botas que tenía delante de mí. Alcé la vista y me encontré con una sonriente Regina.

_ ¿Qué me has hecho?

_ Ya te dije que estaba cansada de estos conflictos._ Dijo, agachándose para quedar a mi altura._ He demostrado algo, Sky. Al final… con un poco de magia… y de inteligencia… siempre se vence a la fuerza bruta.

_ Y ahora supongo que vas a matarme…_ dije, en un murmullo.

_ ¿Después de todas las derrotas que me has hecho sufrir?_ Se rió._ No, querida… no seas tonta. Quiero que veas lo que se siente cuando pierdes. Quiero que sepas lo que es la impotencia.

Me dejó allí tirada. Ni tan siquiera se molestó en quitarme la máscara… en descubrir quién era. Como si yo no tuviese importancia. Había sido un obstáculo y ella me había quitado de en medio. Siempre pensé que Regina podría convertirse en una heroína, incluso en nuestro encuentro. Pero… estaba claro que me equivocaba.

Tardé un buen rato en lograr desplazarme por las calles, hasta meterme a rastras en un taxi que me llevara a unas manzanas de casa. El taxista me contó que era el padre de uno de los niños que había salvado. Supongo que por ello no me hizo preguntas. Dejé mi capa sobre el asiento y me puse la gabardina. Tuve que caminar bastante tiempo antes de llegar a casa. Mi visión seguía borrosa cuando llegué y entré por la puerta.

_ ¡Ruby!_ Llamé, desesperada.

Mi compañera de piso no tenía idea de que yo era Skyward Star. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde como para seguir ocultándolo. Me desplomé sobre el sofá y puse la televisión. Había una emisión en directo en la que Regina tomaba al alcalde del cuello y exigía su puesto. Normalmente impediría esas cosas, pero ahora… ahora no podía hacer nada.

_ ¿Emma?_ Me giré, y me encontré cara a cara con Ruby.

Me puse en pie, dejando caer la gabardina, y Ruby pudo ver mi traje, y todo lo que él implicaba. Nos quedamos mirando unos instantes hasta que mi amiga, superando lo que probablemente eran todas las mentiras que le había contado para ocultar mi identidad.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? La reina está reclamando la ciudad. Y si no vas a detenerla… nadie va a poder hacerlo. Esa mujer arroja fuego por las manos. Aunque eso ya lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

_ No puedo…_ Dije, en un susurro.

_ ¿Cómo que no puedes? Nadie más puede, Emma.

_ Me ha quitado mis poderes._ admití, dejándome caer sobre el sofá._ Ya no puedo hacer nada en su contra.

_ Bueno pues… tendrás que recuperarlos.

_ Y ¿Cómo, Ruby? Sólo ella sabe cómo deshacerlo. Y dudo que quieras.

_ Entonces tendrás que ganarte su confianza.

_ ¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso? Soy su mayor enemiga.

_ Skyward Star es su mayor enemiga. Pero tú… tú eres Emma Swan. La escritora. Y nadie más. Tarde o temprano encontrarás tu oportunidad. Y hasta entonces… tenemos que prepararte.

 _3 meses más tarde…_

 _Regina Mills_

Mientras miraba por la ventana, la sidra no se apartaba de mi mano. La ciudad a mis pies, y yo como su nueva reina. La criminalidad estaba por los suelos, y la economía se había saneado. Pero, incluso ahora, la gente seguía aterrada por mi presencia. Estaba cansada. Necesitaba que alguien contase mi historia. Y para ello había puesto un anuncio. Había entrevistado ya a varios candidatos, pero ninguno había captado lo que yo buscaba.

Empezaba a perder la esperanza. Y sin embargo, aquella tarde tenía una entrevista más. Me encontraba algo aturullada en mi vestido negro, mientras comprobaba mi escote. Por alguna razón, me sentía nerviosa. No era capaz de entenderlo. Era yo la que decidía si aquella chica, Emma Swan, trabajaría para mí. Llamaron a la puerta y me serené, intentando dar buena impresión. Firme, pero justa, después de todo.

_ Adelante._ Dije, mirando hacia la puerta.

La primera impresión que tuve al ver a Emma es que se trataba una chiquilla. Vestida con gafas de pasta y con un conjunto discreto, no llamaba la atención. Me había dicho que tenía veintiocho años, y sin embargo a mis ojos bien parecía más joven.

_ De modo que usted es Emma Swan._ Afirmé, mirándola.

_ Sí._ Dijo, devolviéndome la mirada._ Es un honor conocerla, su majestad.

_ Ya, lo supongo._ Dije, mordaz._ Siéntate y explícame por qué quieres contar mi historia.

_ Porque… soy una gran admiradora suya, majestad._ Dijo, con una sonrisa tonta._ Y creo que todos…

_ Cállate._ Le dije, ofuscada._ Deja de halagarme y dime la verdad. ¿De acuerdo, Emma?

_ Bueno… yo sé lo que es ser diferente. Que seas excelente y que la gente no sepa verlo. Usted ha cambiado esta ciudad para mejor, y aún la tratan como a una asesina.

_ Bueno… lo soy. Yo maté a Skyward Star… ¿Sabes?_ La miré fríamente.

_ Usted no sería capaz._ Me respondió, mirándome fijamente._ Le agradecería que no me mienta. No podré escribir una buena historia si me mientes.

_ ¿Por qué crees que no soy capaz?_ Le dije, sonriendo ampliamente.

_ He revisado las investigaciones policiales sobre sus… bueno, antiguas actividades._ Se detuvo un segundo._ Nunca mató a nadie. Por más que eso complicase sus tareas.

_ De acuerdo… has pasado la prueba encanto. Te dejaré escribir mis memorias. Mi asistente te contará las normas que tendrás que seguir a partir de ahora.

_ ¿Normas? ¿Con respecto a qué?

_ Tus limitaciones… las normas con respecto a tu vestuario. Ya sabes.

_ ¿Mi ropa?_ Preguntó, alzando una ceja._ ¿Qué le pasa a mi ropa?

_ Está pasada de moda. Tengo una imagen pública que mantener… y tú vas a seguirme a todas partes. ¿No es cierto?

_ Claro… es cierto._ Asintió._ Supongo que… voy a verla… Muchas gracias, majestad.

_ De nada. Hasta pronto, Swan.

 _Emma Swan_

Lo había conseguido. Regina me había contratado para ser su cronista. Era el primer paso para recuperar mis poderes. Había pasado todos los días sin ellos echándolos de menos. Pero, fijamente me había acostumbrado a ser una persona común. A tener cinco dioptrías en cada ojo, a trabajar como periodista para ganarme el dinero. Salí de la habitación y sentí un flash. Parpadeé repetidamente y vi cómo una mujer sacaba una foto instantánea y la colocaba en una tarjeta magnética.

_ Bienvenida señorita Swan. Soy Mallory, la asistente de Regina Mills. Si me acompaña la pondré al día.


	2. Problemas subyacentes

**Parece que esta historia ha cosechado unos cuantos reviews. ASÍ ME GUSTA, eso me motiva mucho. Habría subido antes, pero estoy de exámenes finales y además tenía la otra historia. Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios. Shanna, Skyward Star es algo más del estilo de Supergirl. Bueno, Kaileena, la verdad es que originalmente pensaba hacer una adaptación de los vengadores con los personajes de ouat... pero al final pensé que una historia original sería mejor.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Estar dentro no era más que el principio. Ahora tenía que ganarme la confianza de Regina, y de su personal. La mujer a la que acompañaba en aquel, momento, Mallory, era realmente difícil de leer. Me había dado una placa identificativa y acto seguido había mantenido la boca cerrada mientras me subía con ella a un coche de color negro, con las lunas tintadas.

_ ¿Querría usted hablarme sobre Regina?_ A fin de cuentas, se suponía que para eso estaba allí.

_ No me pagan para hablar de más._ Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

_ ¿Y para qué te pagan, entonces?_ Le pregunté.

_ Ahora mismo, para que parezcas una muñequita._ Dijo, sonriendo._ A Regina le gustan monas.

Me quedé en silencio, pensando en esas palabras. Regina, The Queen, siempre llevaba a una mujer hermosa del brazo. La misma que me acompañaba era una mujer vestida impecablemente. El coche se paró y me bajé, aún algo aturullada aún, ante la tienda que había escogido Mallory.

Me sentí completamente fuera de lugar en el ambiente sobrio de ese local. Como si fuese un perro callejero inmiscuyéndome en una casa con dueño. Una mujer, demasiado delgada para mi gusto, se acercó y se me quedó mirando… como un chicle plantado en la parte de abajo de su zapato.

_ Mal… querida… ¿Quién es esta?_ Preguntó, como si no estuviese allí_ No puedes traerme vagabundas a la tienda. ¡Espantarás a los clientes!

_ Cálmate, querida…_ Dijo Mal, manteniendo el tono._ Es el nuevo juguete de Regina. Necesita un nuevo fondo de armario.

 _Regina Mills_

Apagué el teléfono y cerré las cortinas, relajándome un poco. Finalmente estaba sola, había terminado con mi trabajo y podía relajarme un poco. Pero no estaría segura en mi despacho, lugar en el que siempre terminaban por aparecer interrupciones desagradables. Me puse en pie y abrí la copa de sidra de cristal que tenía en la mesilla. No serví nada antes de cerrarla y repetir el proceso tres veces. Me acerqué a la estantería que había y di un leve tirón al quinto libro por la derecha.

Se abrió un pequeño panel en el lateral, mostrando un lector de huellas dactilares y uno de retina. Activé ambos sistemas y el suelo de la habitación se abrió. Un ascensor salió de este suelo, en completo silencio, y yo pude subirme, como tantas otras veces.

El ascensor bajó, a gran velocidad, durante varios minutos, de hecho. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, me encontraba en las profundidades de la tierra. Un escáner me recibió, como última medida de seguridad. Y finalmente, una figura humana, una proyección, apareció ante mí, haciendo una reverencia.

_ Saludos, Ama._ Dijo, mirándome.

Me quedaban muy pocas cosas de mi lugar de origen además de los recuerdos. Y aquella inteligencia artificial que siempre me acompañaba. Portaba la imagen de mi difunta madre, tal como la recordaba tantos años atrás, y sin embargo, distaba mucho de serlo. Su piel se teñía de azul, debido a errores en la proyección, y sus ojos, a mi parecer, se encontraban vacíos.

_ ¿Desea algo de mí, ama?_ Preguntó, mirándome.

_ No. Gracias, Anzu._ Le dije, haciendo un gesto con la mano para reforzar esa idea.

Suspiré, y mis ojos fueron desfilando una por una por todas las creaciones que, a lo largo de aquellos años, había creado. Tantas ideas, tantos sueños… y tantas armas. Muchas, con el único propósito de destruir a Skyward Star. Pero todas habían sido inútiles. Todas salvo aquella bomba que ahora permanecía, cogiendo polvo, en una esquina.

_ Ama…_ Anzu apareció a mi lado._ Quisiera haceros una pregunta…

_ ¿Qué quieres, Anzu?_ Le pregunté, mirándola.

_ ¿Por qué ha bajado hasta aquí?_ Me preguntó._ Está claro que no viene a verme a mí… y su adversaria está vencida.

_ A veces es bueno recordar viejas hazañas, Anzu. Para no perder la cabeza._ Dije, llevándome un dedo a la sien.

Lo cierto es que, desde que había dejado a Skyward Star fuera de circulación no había tenido demasiado trabajo. Comparado con planificar su destrucción, las tareas de la monarquía que había establecido eran simples. Simples, y por supuesto, aburridísimas. Casi echaba en falta aquellos días en los que nos veíamos cara a cara como mortales enemigas.

 _Emma Swan_

El cambio de vestuario había sido sólo el principio, al parecer. Había llegado a casa cargada de bolsas hasta arriba, y me había tumbado en el sofá para coger una bolsa de ganchitos de queso y atacarla mientras veía la tele para volver a sentirme yo misma. El mundo de Regina… las personas que la rodeaban, al menos, lo hacían parecer algo muy duro. Sentía que me estaba perdiendo algo. Ruby no estaba, de hecho, se había ido de vacaciones.

Y estando allí sola me resultaba difícil ver las cosas en perspectiva. Noté que me ahogaba y tuve que buscar mi inhalador para el asma. El día siguiente iba a ser duro. Regina era una mujer implacable y decidida a conseguir de mí una historia de su vida. No iba a ser fácil pasar de eso a conseguir que me enseñase cómo me había dejado sin mis poderes. Lancé un panchito al aire, tratando de recogerlo con la boca, pero me dio de lleno en las gafas. Odiaba haberme vuelto tan torpe.

El sonido de la tele llamó mi atención en aquel momento. Y cuando la miré comprobé que había una emisión en directo en la que se hablaba sobre un atraco que estaba sucediendo en el banco de la ciudad. Sentí una sensación de vacío en el estómago, de pura impotencia, como tantas otras veces había sentido aquellos meses.

 _Regina Mills_

_ Ama… mis datos informan de que en estos momentos se está produciendo un atraco en el banco de la ciudad._ La voz de Anzu me devolvió a la realidad._ Tal como me pidió, le informo de los altercados que se suceden en la ciudad.

_ Muy bien. Me pondré en marcha, entonces._ Dije._ Alguien tiene que proteger esta ciudad, después de todo.

Este no era un mundo de héroes y villanos, ya no. Dejé a un lado todos los rayos de la muerte y armas de destrucción, para echar un vistazo a mi viejo atuendo de combate. Normalmente dejaba a la policía ocuparse de esas cosas. Pero esta vez… tenía un presentimiento. Skyward Star solía llevar un atuendo ceñido de licra, pero yo tenía a tener bastante más estilo.

Era la reina, después de todo. ¿Y qué es una reina sin un buen vestido? En este caso, un vestido rojo, que realzaba el tono de mi piel… el de mis labios. Me lo puse, y di un simple golpe de la mano. Aparecía frente al atraco, y todo el bullicio del lugar, las voces de la policía, quedaron en silencio. Mientras me adentraba en el banco, nadie dijo nada.

Tenía gracia. Mientras Skyward Star hacía cosas como aquella, la gente la animaba, le decía que tuviese cuidado. Aunque las balas rebotasen sobre su cuerpo, nunca faltaba alguien que le dijera que tuviese cuidado con los disparos. Pero a mí nadie me dijo nada, a pesar de que si los disparos llegasen a tocarme, sufriría tanto como cualquiera de ellos.

Pero el silencio era mi eterno compañero. Siempre lo había sido. Mientras me adentraba en aquel edificio, escuché el sonido de las armas de fuego, y extendí la mano. Porque esa era la clave. Las balas tenían que tocarme. Pero no lo hicieron. Se quedaron suspendidas en el aire, inmóviles, y finalmente cayeron. Cuando entré, estaba en medio. Los rehenes estaban entre los atracadores y yo.

_ Marchaos._ Dije, dirigiéndoles una severa mirada.

Escuché una orden, dada por una mujer, y acto seguido, el gesto de apuntar. Sin embargo, ningún arma disparó. El sonido del arma encasquillada fue el pistoletazo de salida que los rehenes necesitaron para salir corriendo. Me quedé mirando fijamente a la líder de aquella banda. Incluso bajo su pasamontañas, podían distinguirse unos mechones pelirrojos.

_ Es curioso el magnetismo… ¿No crees?_ Sonreí._ Puede detener una bala en el tiempo… o al menos dar esa impresión. Y si sabes manejarlo… puede encasquillar un arma… o quitársela de las manos una banda de personas que hacen lo que no deben.

Di un chasquido con los dedos, y las ametralladoras salieron volando de manos de sus propietarios, saliendo al exterior atropelladamente.

_ Pero no vas a rendirte… ¿Verdad que no, Zelena?_ Dije, dirigiéndome a aquella mujer.

_ ¿Cómo sabes…?

_ ¿Tu nombre? Lo sé todo de ti. Tu mente es un libro abierto. Sé que te llamas Zelena Miller, que tienes cuarenta y cinco años… que vives en brooklin… oh… y tienes un gato… va a estar muy solo… ¿Has pedido a alguien que le eche de comer? Ahora estás pensando en el francotirador que hay en el edificio contiguo… en por qué no me ha disparado. No sabes que lleva inconsciente desde que llegué aquí, claro.

La mujer dio dos pasos atrás, derrotada, llevándose las manos al pasamontañas y quitándoselo. Mis poderes no eran vistosos, no como los de Skyward Star… pero eran igual de prácticos, al menos a mi parecer. La fuerza bruta nunca se me había dado bien.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a colaborar? Te caerán menos años de condena._ Dije, tratando de sonar civilizada.

_ Ahórratelo, ¿Quieres?

_ ¿Disculpa?_ Me crucé de brazos.

_ Mira… he quedado en mitad de campaña de limpieza, es todo. Quieres quedar bien y estoy en medio._ Se rió._ No voy a ponerte las cosas fáciles, Regina. Tú y yo somos iguales… y lo sabes. Quizá tú hayas tenido más suerte. Pero la gente como nosotras no cambia.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de que sacase un revólver y disparara. La bala impactó directamente contra mi hombro, y la sangre comenzó a brotar. Sangre de color azul. Una metáfora monárquica muy apropiada. Yo, sin embargo, alcé la mano una vez más y el arma salió despedida. Las manos de Zelena se pegaron a su espalda, y por más fuerza que empleó, no pudo separarlas.

_ Te quedarás así un par de horas._ Gruñí._ Quizá así aprendas la lección.

_ Lo dudo. Nos vemos cuando salga de la trena… _ Dijo la mujer._ Entonces pagarás por esto.

Yo, por mi parte, salí de aquel oscuro banco, con la visión nublada, y me acerqué a la unidad médica.

_ Sacadme la bala._ Pedí.

La enfermera se lo pensó un poco, pero finalmente introdujo los fórceps en la herida, y sacó la bala. Emití un ligero quejido, y el objeto metálico cayó al suelo. Extendí la mano, y lo hice arder hasta desaparecer. Tenía que ir a casa, a recuperarme porque, por razones más que obvias, no podía ir a un hospital.

 _Emma Swan_

Estaba sin palabras. Confusa, en gran medida. No entendía lo que acababa de ver en la pantalla. Regina había intentado matar a miles ante mis ojos, y sin embargo en aquel momento había arriesgado su vida por salvar a unos desconocidos. ¿Realmente le preocupaba la ciudad? Yo había sido la heroína, durante mucho tiempo… el ojo derecho del alcalde. Y Regina la amenaza… el monstruo que atenazaba a la ciudad con mano de hierro. Pero ahora Regina era la reina… la dirigente de la ciudad.

Nunca había cuestionado que el alcalde era el bueno de la historia, que Regina tenía que ser derrotada y encarcelada. Pero ahora… ahora nada de lo que yo había creído tenía sentido. Y al día siguiente, iba a enterarme de todo… de primera mano. Tomé un vestido de los que había comprado con Mallory y lo observé. Había mucha ropa entre la que elegir… y yo pensaba estar arrebatadora.

Si Regina quería a una cronista que escuchase por completo todas sus historias… iba a encontrar a una, pero lo cierto es que puede que esa malvada mujer se encontrase con más de una distracción… que la llevase a hablar de su heroica hazaña anterior… y de sus motivaciones. Confieso que, en parte, desearía que no fuese tan fácil entrar en ese juego para con la reina.


	3. Venganza

**Bueno 15marday, ya veremos qué te parece lo que he escrito... aquí lo tienes.**

 **Love... sólo diré... que me lo he apuntado, que conste.**

 **Bueno, Shana... espero que tengas tu respuesta en este cap XD.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Me sentía un poco rara así vestida. De camino al trabajo había tropezado ya varias veces. No sabía andar con tacones. Bueno… Skyward Star sabía… pero estaba claro que Emma Swan era totalmente incapaz. Mallory ni me dirigió la palabra cuando entré en el edificio, mientras me ajustaba las gafas que se me habían ido cayendo lentamente. Posé la mano sobre la puerta, respiré profundamente y llamé.

_ Pase, por favor._ La voz de Regina parecía calmada.

Cuando entré me la encontré ojeando un periódico. Yo ya había visto los titulares. Daba la impresión de que Regina no había recibido los mismos agradecimientos que habría tenido yo si hubiese sido la autora de aquella heroicidad. Las noticias iban desde que había sido todo un acto planeado por ella, a que todo había sido con el objetivo de hacer que ganase popularidad.

_ Quién sabe… quizá debería mudarme. ¿No crees?_ Preguntó, tirando el periódico a la basura._ O volver a poner bombas.

_ ¡No!_ Exclamé. Se me escapó una nota más alta de lo que quisiera._ Lo que digo es que… el pueblo necesita tiempo. Tienen que asimilarlo… es todo.

_ Eso me gustaría creer, Emma._ Sonreí._ Pero lo cierto es que la gente ya ha tomado su decisión.

Visto lo visto, la verdad es que no creía que hablar de lo sucedido el día anterior fuese una gran idea. Estaba claro que le había sentado fatal.

_ Supongo que querrás hablar tú también sobre ese incidente._ Dijo. Bueno, si era ella la que sacaba el tema.

_ Sí… la verdad es que sí._ Dije, mirándola._ Estuvo usted increíble. Dicen que sabía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo… antes de que pasara.

_ Bueno… es fácil cuando puedes leer la mente de las personas que están a tu alrededor.

_ ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso sabe lo que estoy pensando ahora?_ Mis mejillas se enrojecieron.

_ No, querida… no es tan sencillo. Tiene que haber circunstancias especiales. Un momento de máxima tensión, como el miedo a la muerte… una mente débil o… en este caso… conocer a la persona en cuestión.

_ ¿Conocer a la persona en cuestión?_ Pregunté, dando un paso atrás.

_ Sí bueno… verás… esa mujer solía ser mi hermana.

_ ¿Que "Solía ser" tu hermana?_ Pregunté.

_ Eso me temo. Aunque de eso hace ya mucho tiempo, claro. Tampoco nos une ningún vínculo de sangre._ Hizo un gesto con la mano, como si apartase algo._ No me reconoció… aunque no puedo culparla… hace veintitrés años que no nos vemos.

_ ¿Tanto tiempo?_ Pregunté.

_ Quieres que te cuente la historia, supongo._ Me sonrió._ Para tu libro, claro.

_ Bueno… sí._ La verdad es que, honestamente, me moría de curiosidad.

_ No sé si sabrás que no soy de por aquí. Lo cierto es que… vengo de muy muy lejos. Desde las estrellas._ Sonrió, tristemente._ De hecho, hubo una supernova. Todo nuestro sistema solar se quemó.

_ De modo que… se quedó sola._ Dije, en un susurro.

_ Bueno… no sola del todo._ Suspiró._ Skyward Star también viene del mismo sistema. Provenimos de planetas vecinos.

Sentí cómo mi corazón daba un vuelco. Había estado toda mi vida buscando información sobre mis orígenes, por estúpida que fuera, cualquier pista… y resulta… que siempre había estado en manos de mi mayor enemiga. Y supongo… que por eso había sabido como vencerme finalmente.

_ De hecho… estuve en su planeta un par de veces… misiones diplomáticas.

_ ¿Misiones diplomáticas?_ Pregunté. Si intentaba hacer hincapié de otra forma… sospecharía.

_ Bueno… yo era princesa. Teníamos tecnología sobrada para que nuestros mundos cooperasen. Se me eligió para ser la embajadora de mi mundo. Estábamos comenzando con los trámites cuando todo se fue al traste. No sé quién sería Skyward Star… aunque, por su aspecto físico calculo que no debe llegar a los treinta. Debía ser un bebé por entonces.

_ Espera… si ella era un bebé…

_ Yo tenía diez años._ Comentó, sin darle importancia._ Once, cuando llegué aquí. La familia Miller me acogió… más por interés que por compasión.

_ ¿Interés?_ Pregunté.

_ La nave que traje conmigo sirvió a la industria militar durante años. Mis padres vivieron de las patentes._ Dijo, apartando la mirada._ Fui una herramienta… a diferencia de su verdadera hija, por supuesto.

Podía notar el resentimiento en su mirada cuando hablaba de ello. Pero, por otro lado, empezaba a entender las motivaciones de una mujer como ella. Y yo había ido vestida como había ido para impresionarla. Eso parecía algo difícil.

_ En cualquier caso… cuando cumplí los dieciséis me marché y me llevé mi nave conmigo.

_ ¿Todavía la tiene consigo?_ Pregunté, curiosa.

_ Sí… y contestando a tu siguiente pregunta… no, no puedes verla._ Se puso en pie y se me quedó mirando._ Por cierto… cuando dije que cambiases de fondo de armario… no me refería a esto.

_ L-lo siento._ Cogí mi inhalador de mi bolso y aspiré. Cuando me miraba así me ponía nerviosa.

_ Ayer parecías indefensa… Eso me gusta en una mujer._ Dijo en un susurro.

Lo cierto es que si había algo que podía decir que me sentía en aquel momento, era indefensa. Había pasado los últimos tres meses sintiéndome así. Indefensa e incapaz de hacer nada. Cada tarea nueva que debía re-aprender era un suplicio. Y todo por su culpa. Debería centrarme en eso.

 _Zelena Miller_

La cárcel era fría y solitaria, aunque a fin de cuentas, para eso se suponía que era, para que una se sintiese como una porquería. Desde que mi madre me había cerrado el grifo las cosas se me habían ido complicando hasta acabar teniendo que recurrir a los robos. Y ahora, estaba en la cárcel, con una anciana por compañera de habitación. Cuando llegué pensé que iba a ser un tormento sin final. Sin embargo… tuve mucha suerte… muchísima.

La anciana me dijo que llevaba veinte años cavando un túnel para salir. Pensaba que la ayudaría a salir… una estupidez por su parte. La dejé KO cuando los guardias se durmieron y me colé por el agujero. Mientras me escurría por él saltaron las alarmas. Repté como pude hasta salir por el hoyo, y me colé en una de las tuberías que salía de la cárcel. Caí a un lago y me encontré completamente cubierta por una sustancia que no quería ni analizar.

Me moví por aquel río de desperdicios, asqueada, pero con la sensación de libertad que daba el haberme escapado de la cárcel. Supuse que no le habría dado demasiada importancia a todo aquello… si el agua no hubiese empezado a resplandecer. Un brillo verde que me dejó ciega. El brillo se extendió a mis manos, y pude ver cómo toda mi piel se teñía de este color. Sentí un dolor atroz. Y grité con todas mis fuerzas cuando noté que mi piel ardía. Quizá tendría que habérmelo pensado mejor… tal vez lo hubiese hecho de saber que la cárcel estaba junto a una planta nuclear.

 _Regina Mills_

Hablar a Emma sobre mi pasado me había hecho sentirme tocada. Recordar cuando había cambiado mi apellido de Miller a Mills. Nunca llegué a demostrarle a mi madre lo que había conseguido, como en su día me propuse. En parte, olvidé esa meta cuando me prometí convertirme en la reina. Esa mujer había pasado a convertirse en algo secundario. A fin de cuentas, siempre se había aprovechado de mí sin molestarse en fingir siquiera que sentía el más mínimo afecto hacia mi persona.

En aquellos momentos me encontraba en mi sótano, revisando algunos cálculos para mi proyecto. Bueno, lo cierto es que era un proyecto que había iniciado antes de la retirada de Skyward Star. Un plan por si no conseguía dejarla fuera con el que sí había tenido éxito.

El sonido del metal borboteando era casi hipnótico. Y el que producía al enfriarse, tampoco resultaba sosegante. El proceso había terminado por automatizarse, y estaría así durante varias horas. Bostecé sonoramente y me dirigí hacia el ascensor que conectaba con mi casa.

La mansión estaba en silencio, vacía. Anzu solía decir que debería contratar a alguien para que se encargase del servicio, pero lo cierto es que yo prefería hacer las cosas por mí misma. Me tumbé en la cama y suspiré, tan agotada como aburrida.

Mi vida solía ser bastante más interesante cuando Skyward Star estaba en ella. Quizá si la opinión pública no me detestase como lo hacía, me sentiría mejor conmigo misma. Cerré los ojos, dejando que el sueño me invadiese. No habrían pasado más de tres horas cuando escuché una voz que me hizo despertar.

_ Ama…

_ Anzu… ¿Qué hora es?_ Pregunté, incorporándome, somnolienta.

_ Sobre las cinco._ Me dijo. El resplandor de la imagen que había ante mí llamaba poderosamente mi atención.

_ ¿Qué ha ocurrido?_ Le pregunté._ ¿Por qué me despiertas a esta hora?

_ El ama me pidió que la llamara si sucedía algo fuera de lo común._ Dicho esto parpadeó, y la televisión se encendió. Se hablaba de un secuestro.

_ … La víctima, Emma Swan, poco pudo hacer por defenderse de su agresora…

_ ¿Cómo? ¿Ha dicho Emma Swan?

Me desperté del todo de inmediato. Una de las pocas personas que creía en mí, y ahora había sido secuestrada, probablemente porque estaba relacionada conmigo. No podía evitar sentirme responsable. Me acerqué a mi armario y cogí mi traje de reina.

 _Emma Swan_

Todo había sucedido muy deprisa. Yo estaba durmiendo y repentinamente había recibido un golpe en la cabeza. Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos me encontraba atada de pies y manos. Una vez más me sentía indefensa, atrapada por unas cuerdas que en otros tiempos habría roto con tan sólo un gesto de la mano.

Tuve el acierto de mantener los ojos entrecerrados para que la mujer que me retenía no se diese cuenta de que estaba despierta. No se me escapó su apariencia, pues parecía la mujer que el día anterior había perdido con Regina. ¿Ya se había escapado? Las cárceles ya no eran como antes.

Yo no dejaba de pensar en cómo iba a salir de esta. ¿Acaso vendría Regina a salvarme? Ya había vencido a aquella mujer una vez, y suponía que nada le impediría hacerlo una vez más. Cerré los ojos, intentando volver a dormirme… aunque sabía que sería en vano.

 _Regina Mills_

Zelena se había resguardado en un edificio público, a la vista de todos. Era absurdo. Si bien se había atrincherado, no había forma alguna de que su plan saliese bien y escapase con vida. Era una llamada de atención desesperada, que buscaba vengarse de mí. Atravesé el cordón policial y me encaminé hacia el edificio. Mi capa se agitaba mientras subía los escalones a la última planta. Emma no significaba nada para mí… Entonces… ¿Por qué sentía el corazón encogido? ¿Era eso lo que sentían los héroes cuando se encontraban en esa situación? No los envidiaba, la verdad.

Zelena y yo nos observamos en silencio durante unos instantes, en la penumbra que aquel local con las ventanas tapiadas. Zelena sonreía, como si supiese que tenía la victoria asegurada. Yo, en cambio, estaba seria, furiosa. Había pasado dieciséis años con ella y eso implicaba que podía destrozar su mente con facilidad.

Chasqueé los dedos y, como un peso muerto, Zelena se cayó al suelo y yo me acerqué a Emma. Desaté las cuerdas y la miré. Ella tenía los ojos cargados de terror. Pobre chica, tan vulnerable… Me mordí el labio sin poder evitarlo.

_ Vamos, Emma, márchate. Yo me ocupo del resto.

_ Vale… gracias._ Dijo, en un susurro.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y mientras se alejaba no pude evitar acercarme la mano, sintiendo el calor de sus labios. Iba a acercarme a Zelena, con el objetivo de llevarla abajo para que volvieran a encerrarla, cuando me di cuenta de que, en el lugar en el que había caído no había nada. Escuché un aplauso y, cuando me giré, me encontré cara a cara con Zelena.

_ El numerito con la damisela en apuros ha estado bien… pero ahora deberíamos ponernos serias… ¿No crees, hermanita?

Me quedé en shock cuando comprobé que la piel de su cara estaba empezando a teñirse de verde… ¿Qué diablos le había ocurrido desde el día anterior?


	4. Magia y Ciencia

**Bueno, Love... Regina no está acostumbrada a las emociones, como se verá. Sin embargo, este capítulo tiene que ver más con otros cosillas... avanzando trama, jeje**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Algo me decía que no iba a servir de nada… pero intenté entrar en su mente una vez más. La respuesta fue encontrarme con que fue imposible. Sentí como si rebotase contra un muro infranqueable. Y el dolor de cabeza fue bastante real. Zelena sonreía.

_ ¿Algún problema, Regina?_ Preguntó, tomando apartando el cabello de su rostro._ ¿Quizá necesites que te refresque un poco?

Pestañeé, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es sentir un puñetazo en el estómago. Salí despedida en dirección contraria y el impacto me hizo romper el hormigón armado de la pared. Noté como mi fémur se hacía añicos. Incluso con mi factor de curación acelerada iba a tardar algún tiempo en curarse del todo.

_ Sabes… ayer me hiciste mucho daño, Regina. Tanto que decidí fingir que ni te conocía. Pero… debo reconocerlo… Hacerle eso a tu propia hermana. Debería darte vergüenza.

_ No tengo hermanas._ Contesté._ Soy hija única.

Le lancé una bola de fuego, pero no pareció servir de nada. Se protegió con los brazos, y apenas logré quemar la ropa que los recubría. Estaba claro que el fuego no funcionaba. Traté de incorporarme, con los huesos a medio reconstruir, y sentí cómo Zelena me aferraba por el cuello y me elevaba.

_ ¿Y ahora, Regina?_ Me preguntó._ ¿Te rindes ya?

_ Bromeas… ¿Verdad?_ Le pregunté, sonriendo, a pesar de que me faltaba el aire._ Llevo años luchando con una mujer con la fuerza de una diosa. ¿Acaso crees que tú me das miedo?

Le di una patada en el estómago, con la pierna cargada de electricidad. Finalmente me soltó y conseguí apartarme, cojeando. Estaba claro que aquellas palabras la habían enfadado… algo con lo que contaba. Pero tampoco era mentira. A simple vista podía ver que Skyward Star era mucho más fuerte que lo que aquella mujer estaba demostrando que podía ser.

Eso, sin embargo, no evitó que me lanzase por los aires cuando me golpeó una segunda vez, con mucha más fuerza que la anterior. Esa caída iba a ser mucho más dolorosa, sin duda.

 _Emma Swan_

Estaba observando fijamente aquel edificio y preguntándome por qué Regina tardaría tanto en salir, cuando vi cómo una pared se hacía añicos y salía despedida. Otra pared se rompió y mi secuestradora salió de allí, dejándose caer al suelo, formando un pequeño cráter al tocar la carretera. Yo tragué saliva, pero fui de las pocas que no salió corriendo de inmediato.

Le dispararon, sí. Pero si alguien sabía bien que cuando la primera tanda de disparos no tenía efecto era poco probable que la segunda lo hiciera, esa era yo. Entre el tumulto vi un coche con las llaves puestas. Y si bien yo no era la clase de persona que suele hacer esas cosas, bien sabía que encontrar a Regina era la única posibilidad. Ignoraba si ella sería capaz de contener a aquel monstruo. Pero si me devolvía mi poder, yo podría hacerlo.

Seguí en la dirección en la que supuse que Regina había caído siguiendo la trayectoria de su ascenso. Llegué a un descampado, en el que se había formado un enorme cráter. Aparqué y me acerqué a ella. Todo su cuerpo estaba magullado, y su ropa hecha jirones, quemada. La sangre azulada manchaba toda su piel. Las heridas se cerraban lentamente. No lo hacían lo bastante rápido.

_ Emma…_ murmuró._ Llévame a casa.

_ ¿A casa?_ exclamé, alarmada._ ¡Tengo que llevarte al hospital!

_ ¿Para qué, Emma? Ellos no tendrían ni idea de lo que hay que hacer._ Tosió sonoramente._ Llévame a casa.

La tomé en brazos y fui al coche, abriendo el asiento del copiloto para dejarla caer en él. Estaba tosiendo sonoramente. Le costaba respirar. Pisé el acelerador, sintiendo cómo el pulso se me aceleraba. Si Regina moría mi esperanza de recuperar mis poderes. Sentía el tiempo como si fuese a cámara lenta. Regina me indicó que la llevase a su estudio en la planta baja.

_ El tercer libro por la izquierda de la estantería… tira de él tres veces._ dijo, dejándose caer sobre la mesa.

Ella tomó una copa que había sobre la mesa… y la destapó tres veces. Un lector de huellas y uno de retina aparecieron cuando la pared pareció tragarse la estantería. Ella se acercó, tambaleante, y los utilizó como buenamente pudo. Un ascensor surgió del suelo, y la ayudé a entrar en él. El ascensor estaba iluminado, pero no tenía ventanas que me indicasen cuanto habríamos bajado cuando las puertas se abrieron una vez más.

_ Anzu…_ gimoteó._ El suero de curación acelerada.

Vi como se abría un compartimento y tomé un pequeño frasco lleno de líquido naranja. Regina se lo llevó a los labios, y sus heridas comenzaron a sanar rápidamente. Cuando quise darme cuenta, sus ojos habían recuperado su habitual mirada calmada y astuta.

_ ¿Ya estás mejor?_ Pregunté.

_ Bastante, sí._ Dijo, crujiéndose el cuello._ Anzu… ¿Has terminado los planos que te dejé anoche?

_ Sí, señora._ Contestó una femenina, con un deje mecánico._ El proyecto A-39 está listo.

A-39. Por lo que recordaba, Regina asignaba una inicial a cada uno de los objetos que había utilizado en mi contra. La A era para las armaduras de combate. La había visto usar varias… pero ignoraba que el número de diseños fuese tan alto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado aquella mujer diseñando cómo vencerme?

Escuché un sonido metálico, y se abrieron unas puertas de acero que, hasta hace un momento, había ignorado por completo que estaba allí. Surgió un traje de cuerpo entero, compuesto por lo que en apariencia eran escamas de acero. En un pequeño expositor, había un antifaz y unos guantes que lo completaban. Escuché un sonido de bruma… y cuando quise darme cuenta, el traje había desaparecido. A mi espalda me encontré con Regina, que se hacía una cola de caballo para completar aquel ceñido traje que ahora llevaba puesto.

No pude evitar parar un segundo para observar cómo aquel atuendo realzaba su figura… pero había cosas más apremiantes a tener en cuenta.

_ Volveré en un momento, Emma._ Dijo, serena._ Tengo que ocuparme de Zelena. Anzu, cuida de ella hasta que vuelva, ¿Quieres?

_ Esper…_ Era inútil terminar la frase, ya se había ido.

_ Bien… Buscaré por la S de… supresor..._ Susurré, acercándome al ordenador central.

 _Regina Mills_

No tenía por costumbre dejar que me derrotase nadie que no fuese Skyward Star… y sin embargo con ella no me había rendido hasta alcanzar la victoria. Era fácil encontrar a Zelena. Tan sólo era necesario seguir los gritos. El edificio donde nos habíamos encontrado la primera vez estaba en ruinas. Y a partir de él podía intuirse un rastro de destrucción. Para cuando me la encontré, lo cierto es que ya debía estar algo cansada.

Se había cambiado la ropa semi chamuscada, y ahora llevaba un sombrero ligeramente torcido sobre la cabeza, y un vestido para nada apropiado para las acciones que estaba realizando. Personalmente, no era quién para quejarse.

_ ¡Zelena!_ La llamé._ ¿Ya te vas? ¿No quieres terminar lo que has empezado?

Se giró, y sus ojos se encendieron de inmediato. Supongo que creía que, realmente, lo que había hecho bastaba para matarme.

 _Zelena Miller_

Regina no había caído. Sin embargo, eso iba a cambiar rápidamente. Iba a asegurarme de romperla en pedazos esta vez. A ver cómo se curaba cuando sus piernas estuviesen a kilómetros de distancia de su cabeza. Cerré el puño y lancé un golpe contra su abdomen, con todas mis fuerzas, igual que la otra vez.

Pero esta vez no retrocedió. Al contrario, fui yo la que tuvo que apartar la mano, adolorida, mirándola sin entender. Regina no parecía verse afectada en absoluto por lo que había hecho. Pero no me rendí. Le di otro golpe, y lo único que conseguí fue que la armadura comenzara a resplandecer.

_ ¿Qué se supone que llevas puesto?_ Pregunté, dando un paso atrás. Había notado mis huesos crujir.

_ Tu piel… ¿De qué está hecha ahora, Zelena? ¿Acero tintado, quizá?_ Suspiró, como si la aburriese._ No es el material adecuado… ni la forma correcta. Hay algo que tienes que entender, hermanita. La fuerza bruta no sirve para nada si no la canalizas bien.

_ No estoy aquí para qué me des clase._ Dije, poniéndome en pie.

_ Una pena… porque tengo una larguísima explicación sobre la energía cinética que no voy a poder darte.

Alzó la mano, y noté una corriente de aire que me empujó con la misma fuerza que había empleado yo. Me estampé contra una pared y la hice añicos. Me puse en pie, quitándome los escombros de encima, y miré a los ojos a Regina. Sonreía.

_ Mi traje acumula la energía cinética que generas… y me permite canalizarla. ¿Divertido, no crees? Cuanto más fuerte me pegues… más te va a doler.

_ ¿Y qué clase de brujería es esa, Regina?

_ Sólo uso el metal adecuado._ Se encogió de hombros._ De la forma adecuada. Dáselo a un necio y hará un arma de tiempos romanos… pero en las manos apropiadas…

Siempre la había odiado por eso. Siempre restregándome su privilegiado cerebro alienígena… como si mi humanidad ya de por sí me hiciera inferior. Me acerqué y la golpeé de nuevo. Una vez y otra, sin demasiado éxito. Era como estar pegando un muro de hormigón sin ninguna de las habilidades que había adquirido. Pero la peor parte fue cuando Regina me lanzó por los aires, y la gravedad ayudó a hacer que el golpe fuese mucho más intenso.

Me levanté, entre la espesa humareda que se había formado, y observé su figura a través de la bruma. Estaba de pie, ante mí, mirándome. Observé cómo cerraba la mano y esta resplandecía, y luego como, al agitarla, me lanzaba algo. Sentí toda mi piel convulsionarse por la electricidad… y finalmente cómo una esfera metálica se aferraba a mi pecho, convirtiéndose en una placa.

Mi verde piel comenzó a desteñirse, y me quedé atontada, hasta que la inconsciencia poco a poco empezó a vencerme. Me juré a mí misma que volvería, y la próxima vez… mi hermana iba a pagarlo.

 _Emma Swan_

Supresor electromagnético… supresor térmico… no había nada sobre un supresor de poderes. Bufé y me dejé caer sobre la silla de Regina. Si había algo que estuviese relacionado con el objeto que había usado para despojarme de mis poderes. Mis poderes. ¿Cómo no había empezado por allí? Me acerqué al teclado, abrí por enésima vez el buscador y escribí.

R

El buscador comenzó a devolver cientos de resultados, recortes de periódicos y proyectos en los que Regina había estado trabajando para vencerme. Al parecer, solía llevar unos diez proyectos a la vez para estar al día. No me extrañaba que repentinamente tuviese tanto tiempo libre. Finalmente encontré los primeros bocetos del objeto que me había arrebatado los poderes.

 _El dispositivo funcionará generando un campo de fuerza invisible alrededor de Skyward Star durante tres meses, aislándola de la fuente de su poder. Según mis estudios, eso debería ser más que suficiente como para que no vuelva a representar una molestia._

Sobre las palabras "mis estudios", parecía haber un link. Sin embargo, cuando hice click, me solicitó una contraseña adicional. De modo que ella conocía la fuente de mi poder. Estaría bien poder saberla yo. Me ajusté las gafas dándome cuenta de que ya habían pasado más de tres meses desde que había perdido mis poderes. No dejaba de darle vueltas al texto… que decía que no volvería a ser una molestia.

Escuché un ruido y me aparté del ordenador, cancelando todas las búsquedas que había hecho hasta aquel momento. Regina había llegado agotada, y se dejó caer sobre la silla más cercana, lanzándome una mirada victoriosa. Se la veía pletórica.

_ ¿Te has estado portando bien mientras estaba fuera?

_ S-Sí…_ susurré, cogiendo mi inhalador y dando un largo trago.

 _Zelena_

Estaba una vez más en aquel furgón policial con destino incierto. De nuevo a la cárcel. No me merecía todo aquello. O al menos, eso era lo que pensaba en un principio. Porque cuando el furgón se detuvo, me encontré saliendo ante una enorme mansión de aspecto victoriano. El conductor, sin dirigirme la palabra, volvió a subirse al vehículo y siguió avanzando. Estaba libre. Y, sin embargo, no dejaba de preguntarme qué clase de persona me había llevado allí. Es bien cierto que podría haberme ido sin más.

Pero mi instinto me empujó a subir escaleras arriba y adentrarme en la mansión. Llegué a un gran salón, de color marmóreo, adornado con muebles forrados en piel blanca. Sobre la mesilla había una bandeja de plata, con una copa de champagne. Mi primera impresión para con la persona que estaba tumbada en el sofá con la copa en la mano, fue pensar que era una niña. Al menos, estaba segura de que no debía llegar a la veintena.

_ Pero… siéntate, querida… debes estar cansada._ Dijo, dando un sorbo a la copa. Yo me mantuve en mi puesto._ Tranquila… no voy a hacerte nada. ¿Crees que si quisiera hacerte algo no habría hecho que el policía se lanzase por un barranco?

Cuando la miré a los ojos, supe que hablaba con alguien capaz de hacer lo que estaba diciendo que haría. Se apartó un mechón de su cabello castaño del rostro, mirándome con sus ojos azules. Lo cierto es que, en primera instancia, la chica me había parecido bastante normal, pero a medida que la conversación avanzaba, no podía dejar de observarla.

_ ¿Quién eres tú?_ Le pregunté.

_ Tan sólo alguien con quién compartes intereses._ Se rió._ Puedes llamarme Aurora.

_ ¿Intereses comunes?_ Pregunté, sentándome de una vez.

_ Sí… las dos queremos que Regina desaparezca deje su querido trono. Y ya hemos visto que tú sola no puedes. Así que… bueno, dejaremos la planificación de la operación en manos más capaces.

_ No necesito la ayuda de una niña… gracias._ Dije, bufando.

Aquello me ofendía, y sin embargo no me había movido de mi sitio, ni había dejado que mi ira se desbocase. Al contrario, no dejaba de mirar fijamente los labios de aquella mujer, sintiendo como mi cuerpo iba relajándose cada vez más.

Y esa sensación no hizo sino empeorar cuando la joven empezó a entonar una canción. Apenas podía entender nada, pues era un idioma desconocido para mí. Sin embargo, empezaba a sentir cómo mi cerebro empezaba a reblandecerse, y mi pulso iba subiendo cada vez más de ritmo.

Se acercó a mí y puso sus manos sobre mi rostro. Y me perdí por completo, como una colegiala enamorada. Se sentó a mi lado y juntó sus labios con los míos.

_ Y ahora dime… amor mío… ¿Me harás caso?

_ Haré lo que tú quieras…_ Dije, en un susurro.


	5. Dulces palabras y tristes comienzos

**Me alegra que os haya gustado el enfrentamiento, habrá más, por supuesto... pero por el momento... SALSEOOOO**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Saber que la gente me odiaba un poco menos hizo que el abrir mis ojos al despertar tuviese una perspectiva diferente. Realmente tenía ganas de salir a trabajar aquella mañana. Me levanté con buen paso y me dirigí a la ducha. Abrí el grifo y me apoyé ligeramente en la pared. Podría acostúmbrame a aquello, si es lo que sentían los héroes cuando se levantaban cada mañana.

Había una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras me preparaba el desayuno. Unas simples tostadas, no hacía falta más. A fin de cuentas, solía almorzar bastante pronto. Bajé al garaje y me acomodé en el asiento del Mercedes. Encendí la radio, cosa que no solía hacer, y arranqué canturreando una vieja canción que sonaba.

Aparqué en mi plaza privada y me bajé, de camino al ayuntamiento. Se había formado un tumulto frente a las puertas del ayuntamiento. Aquello no era una sorpresa para mí, dadas las circunstancias. Estuve escuchando cómo las preguntas se entremezclaban, finalmente tosí y los miré a todos.

_ Sobre lo que ocurrió ayer sólo tengo que decir que a partir de ahora no dejaré que nadie vuelva a ser un problema en mi ciudad. Quizá en su día fui yo misma la que causó graves problemas al estado. Pero mientras yo esté al frente… no dejaré que nadie sufra. ¿Ha quedado claro?

 _Emma Swan_

Había algo raro en aquel día. Yo misma me sentía un tanto extraña. Me desperecé y me puse las gafas como un acto reflejo. Me di cuenta de que mi visión estaba borrosa. Extrañada me quité las gafas y traté de limpiarlas. Pero seguía viéndolas como si hubiese algo empañándolas. Me las quité, comprobando que estaban limpias, y entonces fue cuando me percaté de algo que tendría que haberme parecido evidente desde un principio.

Podía ver sin las gafas puestas. Mi visión volvía a ser clara y cristalina. ¿Acaso había vuelto? Sentía mi corazón desbocado, presa de una extraña emoción. Tomé un vaso de la mesilla y la aplasté contra le mesa. Y mi teoría se vio refutada rápidamente. Cuando sentí el dolor propio de tener muchos cristales cortando mi piel. No, estaba claro que volver no había vuelto. Mis ojos observaron mi reflejo en el espejo. Suspiré y me puse las gafas. De un tirón saqué los cristales. Quedaba ridículo, pero ya me temía que Regina me reconocería si me veía sin gafas. Tomé mi inhalador y aspiré, sintiéndome mejor.

La televisión estaba encendida y había una noticia. Regina aparecía en el telediario, y su forma de hablar me hizo sonreír. Parecía toda una heroína. ¿Acaso tenía que haberla dejado triunfar desde un principio? Empezaba a arrepentirme de todas las veces que la había detenido. Sus primeros ataques no habían sido particularmente perversos. Había sido el tiempo y las continuas derrotas las que la habían llevado a algo así.

Me vestí con algo de ropa sencilla, me vendé la mano ensangrentada y me encaminé hacia el coche. Esperaba que Regina no me echara ahora que empezaba a tener cierta popularidad. No dejaba de pensar en ello mientras aparcaba y atravesaba la horda de periodistas.

Mal no me saludó, simplemente me abrió la puerta pulsando el botón correspondiente. Se la veía con cara de pocos amigos. Yo la saludé escuetamente con la mano y pasé tras un "Adelante", significativamente más animado de lo habitual.

_ Buenos días, Regina._ La saludé.

_ Buenos días, Emma. Te he traído café._ Me dijo, dejando un vaso de papel en mis manos.

_ Gracias._ Le sonreí un poco._ Hoy se te ve radiante. Parece que te sientes bien después de lo de ayer.

_ Bueno… hice lo que pude… y parece que al fin la gente comienza a verlo._ Dio un sorbo a su propio café.

_ Te convertirás en su nueva heroína. _ Le dije, mirándola con fijeza.

_ No había… pensando mucho en eso, la verdad._ Dijo, dándose la vuelta._ Tampoco es que quiera que renuncien a la antigua, ¿Sabes?

_ ¿Te refieres a Skyward Star?_ Le pregunté._ Tú hiciste que desapareciera… No creo que vuelva ¿No?

_ En realidad yo cuento con que lo haga._ Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros._ A fin de cuentas… mi intención era esa desde el principio.

_ No lo entiendo._ Confesé, sentándome frente a ella.

_ Supongo que necesitas que te lo explique._ El que estuviese de mal humor parece que la hacía dada a compartir información._ Necesitaba que Skyward Star estuviese fuera un tiempo, para poder tomar mi puesto. Ahora sólo tengo que encontrarla y tener una charla con ella.

Sentía el corazón encogido ante la posibilidad de volver a recuperar mis poderes. Me quedé un poco desconcentrada con todos esos pensamientos. Ya soñaba con volver a volar, a usar mi fuerza contra los malvados. Ser una heroína había sido el centro de mi vida durante muchos años.

_ Emma… no te duermas. Tienes que hacerme una entrevista. ¿Recuerdas?_ Regina sonreía. Tenía una gran sonrisa.

 _Aurora_

Zelena era un mono de feria bastante gracioso. Pura fuerza bruta. No necesitaba su cerebro para nada, de modo que bien podría hacer que prescindiera de él por completo, no sería la primera vez. Pero era mucho más fácil y divertido que me siguiese, completamente enamorada, y obviando esa piel verde que, si bien me gustaba, era demasiado llamativa para que pudiésemos andar por la calle sin montar un espectáculo.

Notaba la nariz de Zelena aspirando mi piel mientras me colocaba el ceñido vestido rojo que yo había escogido para aquella noche. Uno que realzaba mi pálida piel y que combinaba con mi pintalabios favorito. Peinarme adecuadamente había sido prioridad para mí.

_ Estás para comerte…_ Susurró Zelena.

_ Relájate… no vas a comerme esta noche._ Le dije._ Este caramelito no es para ti.

_ ¿Entonces para quién es?_ Su sonrisa confirmaba que los celos habían sido totalmente erradicados.

_ Para mi nueva novia, Claro._ Me acomodé el flequillo.

_ ¿Y quién será esa nueva novia?_ Se puso a mi lado, observándonos en el espejo.

_ Regina, por supuesto…

 _Emma Swan_

La ansiedad se había apoderado de mí. Creía haberme acostumbrado a mi vida sin poderes, pero lo cierto es que los echaba tanto de menos que ante la perspectiva de volver a ser yo, no había podido evitar la tentación de ponerme en marcha. Aparqué unas manzanas antes de llegar a la casa, y me oculté en un callejón para cambiarme de ropa. Mi traje parecía ridículo si no estaba acompañado del resto de habilidades que llevaba.

Colarme en la casa de Regina no había sido difícil, lo cual me sorprendía muchísimo, dada su posición, y lo difícil que había sido hacerlo cuando nos enfrentábamos. Casi daba la impresión de que me estaba esperando. Pero lo cierto es que no me sorprendería que así fuese. Me encontré una ventana abierta y me colé por ella, no sin cierta torpeza. Apenas pasaron unos segundos antes de que se encendieran las luces.

Elevé la vista y me encontré con una visión que, confieso, no me desagradaba en absoluto. Regina llevaba un pijama elegante, estaba ligeramente despeinada y en sus ojos se percibía el cansancio. Me miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

_ ¿Tendré que denunciarla por allanamiento… heroína?_ Se rió un poco._ Confieso que no te esperaba tan pronto. Pero pasa… ponte cómoda. ¿Te apetece tomar una copa? Tranquila, no la he envenenado.

_ La aceptaré, gracias._ Dije, acercándome.

_ Me alegra ver que vienes dispuesta a tener una charla como dos personas civilizadas.

Se sentó en un largo sofá y sirvió las copas sobre la mesilla. Yo me sentía muy fuera de lugar mientras me sentaba y tomaba mi propia copa.

_ Supongo que vienes aquí a causa de tu amiguita Emma… ¿No es cierto?_ Me dijo. Yo di un respingo.

_ Mi… ¿Amiguita?_ Pregunté._ ¿De qué estás hablando?

_ Querida… yo no soy tonta._ Sonrió._ No me creo el numerito que habéis montado sobre una cronista que quiere limpiar mi imagen. Sobre todo con lo mal que trabaja en ello.

_ Yo… bueno… sólo…_ suspiré. Al menos, no parecía ser consciente de que era yo misma.

_ Pero no importa… quería tenerla cerca… para asegurarme de que te enterases de cuando quería verte.

Regina se acercó a mí y yo temblé un poco. El brillo de sus ojos era atrayente y a la vez capaz de darme pánico. Aquella mujer estaba llena de sorpresas.

_ Sabes… la gente de tu planeta… siempre ha sido famosa por su atractivo._ Noté cómo su mano rozaba mi brazo, me estremecí._ Me gustaría mucho verte la cara…

_ Sabes que no puedo enseñártela._ Mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

_ No pierdes las buenas costumbres._ Sonrió._ Entonces… ¿Puedo suponer que quieres hacer un trato conmigo?

_ ¿Un trato?_ Pregunté, alzando una ceja._ ¿Qué quieres?

_ No te preocupes… nada que vaya a hacerte sufrir._ Se estaba acercando demasiado. Su mano se posó sobre mi pierna._ Sólo quiero que hagas tu trabajo… que salves a la gente… que salves al pueblo.

La voz de Regina se había convertido en un susurro que mis oídos no cesaban de querer oír. No dejaba de bajar el tono, y ya estaba casi rozando mi rostro con el suyo.

_ Nada me gustaría más._ Susurré.

_ ¿Y me dejarás continuar en mi puesto?_ Me preguntó._ Sin trucos.

_ No seré un obstáculo para tu mandato. Quiero ayudar._ Le dije. Puso su mano sobre mi cabello y comenzó a acariciarlo.

_ En tal caso… será una cuestión de días… si todo sale como yo espero._ Sonrió._ Pronto te verán volar de nuevo entre las nubes.

_ Entonces yo… debería irme._ susurré, apartándome un poco.

Regina parecía algo contrariada, pero sin embargo, sonrió un poco y se apartó. Había notado que estaba flirteando conmigo, pero lo cierto es que a mí me daba un poco de miedo intimar con ella y que descubriese quién había bajo el antifaz.

 _Regina Mills_

Skyward Star había sido especialmente comunicativa, pero lo cierto es que no había cedido a mis indirectas y había acabado por marcharse sin darme cuenta. Quizá cuando finalmente trabajase para mí podría llamar su atención. Quería conocer los secretos de la heroína con la que tantas veces me había enfrentado en el pasado.

Escuché cómo la puerta se entreabría una vez más. Yo ya estaba en un estado de duermevela. ¿Habría vuelto Skyward Star? Me extrañaría, francamente. Lo de colarse en casas ajenas no era particularmente propio de aquella mujer. Me puse en pie y me dirigí hacia el comedor, donde estaba escuchando el ruido.

Sin embargo me encontré con una mujer joven, de cabello castaño, que acababa de servirse uno de mis mejores vinos.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué haces?_ Le pregunté, ofendida._ Esto es allanamiento de morada.

_ No te sulfures cariño. Sólo he venido a ver a mi novia._ Suspiró, dejando la copa en la mesa._ Así es como saludas al amor de tu vida.

_ Disculpa, pero tú no eres el amor de mi vida. Ni tan siquiera te conozco._ Le espeté. Por mi mano ya empezaba a correr una ligera corriente eléctrica.

_ Serénate, cariño… Mírame a los ojos, Regina._ Dijo en un susurro.

Sus ojos emitieron un brillo de color rojo, y empecé a sentir como mi cabeza empezaba a espesarse. Me tambaleé un poco y me tuve que apoyar en la mesa para no caer. Era como si mis pensamientos tuvieran dificultades para procesarse.

_ Tranquila… mi amor… deja que tus sentimientos hacia mí te dominen._ Me susurró, poniendo sus manos sobre mi cintura.

 _Aurora_

Regina no dejaba de ser como el resto. Había estado resistiéndose, pero en cuanto la besé se relajó y cayó sobre mis brazos. Continuó con el beso, aferrando mi nuca y acariciando mi pelo, descubriendo lo mucho que le gustaba. Había tardado horas en peinarlo, pero poco importaba ya. Regina no dejaba de ser otra mujer que ya había caído en mis redes.

_ Se te ve mareada…_ Le dije, cuando nuestros labios se separaron._ Toma un poco de vino.

Regina bebió sin prisas. Yo, por mi parte, empecé a pasar mi mano por su culo con la tranquilidad de que ya no haría el más mínimo esfuerzo en detenerme… más bien al contrario. Se terminó la copa y me empujó sobre la encimera.

_ Vaya… cariño… ¿Estás necesitada?_ Le pregunté, coqueta.

_ Cállate…_ Me susurró, besando mi cuello.

Dio un tirón y mi carísimo vestido se cayó al suelo, hecho jirones. Aferró mis pechos con ambas manos y los sobó, con una saña que me sorprendió. Yo gemí, disfrutando de lo salvaje que era. A fin de cuentas era lo que esperaba de una mujer llamada "la reina". Me tomó entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la habitación, lanzándome sobre la enorme cama de sábanas negras. Yo estaba ya en bragas, pero ella no tardó en quedarse sólo con ellas y un sostén. Ambas piezas, semitransparentes, me estaban llamando.

Se tumbó en la cama y volvió a sus caricias, esta vez metiendo las manos bajo mis bragas para sobar mi culo. Sus dientes mordían mis labios, pero lo cierto es que yo, esa noche, quería ir al grano, de modo que rebusqué en mi abandonado bolso hasta encontrar uno de mis vibradores. Cuando Regina estaba despistada, y a traición, aparté sus bragas y se lo metí.

_ Ahora quédate quieta… y déjame trabajar._ Le ordené.

_ Cómo quieras, cariño._ Dijo, en un susurro, quedándose quietecita.

Mientras la seguía torturando, masturbándola lentamente, yo metí su mano entre mis bragas, notando cómo su mano empezaba a tocarme ansiosamente. Yo repliqué su movimiento, acompasándolos. Nuestros gemidos empezaron a mezclarse. Yo era extremadamente ruidosa en la cama, y aquella ocasión no era distinta. Estallamos a la vez. Y vi como Regina se quedaba dormida, agotada.

_ No te preocupes, mi amor._ Le dije, en un susurro._ A partir de mañana empezaremos a hacer cambios. La primera dama ha llegado.

Me acomodé entre los pechos de Regina, sintiendo cómo me rodeaba con sus brazos. Siendo una mujer fuerte como ella, yo parecería una muñequita adorable… y sin embargo, a partir del día siguiente, yo diría la ciudad entre las sombras. Y ese plan que parecía tener de recuperar a la heroína de la ciudad… Ya podía olvidarlo.


	6. Últimas palabras

**Vale... es cierto... había abandonado este fic a la espera de ver una buena peli de superhéroes. En vista de que no tengo dinero para ir al cine y ver alguna nueva, he vuelto a ver una que me encanta y punto (Seguro que lo notaréis XD). Y es que me habéis insistido para que siga así que... en fin, la seguiré, no me gusta dejar las cosas así.**

 **Mills, temo que las cosas aún pueden ir a peor... no te haces una idea.**

 **Love, subestimas a Aurora... ¿O acaso la sobreestimas?**

 **K.E... ¡Está bien, he actualizado!**

 **Esta bien, la continúo, Guest misterioso... pero espero Reviews... ¡O no sigo!**

* * *

 _Aurora_

Regina estaba extrañamente silenciosa mientras conducía de camino al trabajo. Yo estaba algo nerviosa por acudir al ayuntamiento el primer día, y en parte preguntándome por qué no lo había convertido en un palacio. Acariciaba ligeramente su pierna, para tratar de llamar su atención, y si bien ella sonreía, no me decía nada en absoluto.

_ Amor…_ La llamé, melosa._ ¿Te pasa algo?

_ No, cielo._ Me dijo, en ese momento, aprovechando que estábamos en un semáforo en rojo, se acercó y me dio un suave beso en los labios._ Sólo estaba pensando un poco en el trabajo de hoy, es todo.

Volvió a arrancar y yo me mantuve un poco en silencio durante el resto del trayecto. Lo cierto es que nunca había andado del brazo de una mujer tan sexy y poderosa como ella. Lamentablemente aquella vez no había un tumulto de periodistas frente al ayuntamiento que nos sacaran mil fotos y sacaran una noticia sensacionalista, eso me habría gustado.

Cuando entramos en el edificio, la secretaria de Regina me miró con ojos fríos, y no me dirigió la palabra antes de acercarse a su jefa.

_ Buenas días, Regina. Aquí tienes tu café._ Dijo, dejándoselo en la mano._ ¿Quién es esta mujer?

_ Soy Aurora, su novia._ Le dije, como un ataque contra su comportamiento.

_ Oh… entiendo._ Suspira._ Es un placer. Regina, tienes los informes que querías en tu escritorio.

_ Muchas gracias Mal._ Respondió, le dedicó una sonrisa y entró en el despacho.

_ No me gusta tu secretaria._ Dije, mirando a Regina._ Deberías despedirla.

_ No seas tonta, cielo. Es muy eficiente. No tiene caso despedirla por ser algo arisca._ Dijo, revisando los documentos.

Me mordí el labio, frustrada. Eso era lo que me resultaba extraño de Regina. Estaba claro que había caído bajo mi hechizo, pero sin embargo, aunque estaba enamorada perdidamente, como debía ser, no era una completa esclava de mis deseos como solía ocurrir con mis otras amantes. Y era algo que me frustraba.

_ ¿Y si intento convencerte?_ Odiaba que me dijeran que no.

Me senté entre sus piernas, uniendo nuestros labios afanosamente. La rodeé con los brazos, acariciando su pelo y dejándome llegar. Los labios de Regina sabían a gloria.

 _Emma Swan_

La promesa de recuperar mis poderes retumbaba en mi cabeza impidiéndome pensar con claridad. Deseaba volver a ser Skyward Star más que nada en el mundo. Jamás me imaginaba que Regina, mi archirrival, querría devolverme mi puesto como heroína. Iba con una sonrisa en los labios a la oficina, sin tener la más mínima idea de dónde me estaba metiendo. Maléfica no me avisó y cuando quise darme cuenta, me encontré a Regina entre los brazos de una mujer que me era totalmente desconocida.

Sentí cómo mi corazón se rompía en pedazos en aquel momento. Yo empezaba a sentir que entre Regina y yo había algo pero… ¿Cómo iba a haberlo cuando ella sólo veía a una friki inútil que le llevaba los cafés? Me di la vuelta y salí corriendo, sin intención de mirar atrás.

Me senté en un banco frente al ayuntamiento, suspirando. Cuál sería mi sorpresa cuando, poco después, la mujer que había visto sobre Regina se sentó a mi lado. Sentía el corazón ardiendo de rabia cuando la mujer me miró con esa sonrisa.

_ Escucha… yo._ ¿Qué iba a decir? A fin de cuentas, Regina no era nada mío.

Pero la mujer no me dejó decir nada. Me atrajo hacia ella con una fuerza sorprendente y entonces sentí cómo mi corazón empezaba a latir desbocado de nuevo. De repente Regina no importaba. Nadie importaba, salvo aquella mujer que tenía frente a mí. La abracé y besé con intensidad, viendo que no había nadie a nuestro alrededor.

_ De rodillas, ricitos de oro._ Me dijo._ Me tienes que dar el orgasmo que Regina iba a darme.

Yo sonreí, como una tonta, y me metí bajo su vestido, saboreando su sexo con intensidad. Ya no quería ser Skyward Star de nuevo. Quería ser la esclava de esa mujer cuyo nombre aún no sabía. No me detuve hasta que la oí lanzar un grito de satisfacción.

_ Buen trabajo, ricitos. Y ahora límpiate._ Dijo, lanzándome una servilleta.

Yo la tomé, y antes de hacer nada la olí. El papel estaba mezclado con el olor de ella. Me limpié la cara, aún cubierta de sus flujos pero, en lugar de tirar el papel, me lo comí, porque sabía a ella. Mi ama y señora se rio de mi acto y me tomó por el mentón.

_ Ahora vas a hacerme un favor._ Dijo, muy seria.

_ Haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras, mi amor._ Le dije, sonriendo estúpidamente.

_ ¿Matarías a Regina por mí?_ Debió verme dudar, porque me acercó más a ella._ ¿O acaso quieres tener que compartirme con ella?

_ No quiero…_ Dije, mirando sus pechos con deseo. Aún no los había probado, y era culpa de Regina.

_ Entonces la matarás por mí. Sabes que es lo correcto._ Dijo, poniendo una daga en mis manos.

_ La mataré por ti._ Repetí._ Es lo correcto.

_ Bien… la seducirás y la matarás. Quiero que todos sepan que me fue infiel.

_ Lo sabrán._ Repetí. Me acostaría con Regina delante de todos si fuese necesario.

_ Entonces, ven conmigo._ Me dijo.

 _Regina Mills_

Habían pasado horas desde que Aurora me había dicho que ella iría a hablar con Emma. Me había dado unos papeles para que los firmase y había desaparecido. Yo había seguido trabajando, ocupándome de esto y de aquello, preguntándome dónde estaría mi becaria y dónde estaría mi amante. Aunque lo cierto es que las estaban arreglando bastante bien sin ayuda.

Había terminado con todo el papeleo que tenía pendiente cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y Emma hizo acto de presencia. Aunque, lo admito, me habría resultado difícil reconocerla. Se había alisado el pelo, no llevaba sus gafas y se había maquillado. Llevaba una blusa que formaba un escote la mar de atractivo, hasta el punto de que me parecía que se dejaba entrever uno de sus pezones. Sus vaqueros, ajustadísimos, dejaban marcados todos los trazos de su culo, e incluso me parecía ver su sexo si me fijaba.

_ Tiene usted un evento social esta noche, alcaldesa._ Dijo. Parecía haber olvidado todo el incidente de Aurora._ He contactado con su novia y me ha dicho que no podrá acompañarla. ¿Puedo sugerir ser su acompañante?

_ Emma… no sé si…_ Dije, poco convencida.

_ Por favor… insisto._ Dijo, poniéndose junto a mí.

Había algo en ella… en su olor, que me hizo tomarla del cuello y besarla apasionadamente. Por algún motivo, mi juicio sobre Aurora estaba nublado. Mis manos acariciaron el culo de Emma, sobándolo y dándose cuenta del gusto que me daba tocarlo.

_ ¿Lo tomo como un sí, Alcaldesa?

_ Sí… me parece bien._ Dije, separándome de ella.

 _?_

_ ¡Otra copa, inútil!_ Exclamé.

Y os estaréis preguntando… ¿Quién coño soy yo y qué hago en medio de vuestra pastelada SwanQueen? Sí, pastelada. Si salgo en algo por castigo y además tengo que ser un personaje secundario, lo llamo pastelada, y por no llamarlo puta mierda. ¿Qué se siente al escribir que tu fic es una mierda, SombraSST? Vale… vale… no es una mierda. Pero oye… tienes que admitir que yo he subido el nivel.

_ Oye Amy… ¿Te has quedado empanada otra vez?_ Me preguntó el camarero, dejando la cerveza delante de mí.

_ Estoy hablando con los fans. ¿A ti que más te da?_ Le dije, cogiendo la copa y bebiéndomela de un trago.

_ Amy… estamos solos tú y yo. Creo que te has pasado.

_ ¿Con la birra?_ Bufé._ Tendría que beberme cuatro de tus barriles para que me hiciera algo. Anda… me largo. Apúntaselo en la cuenta al autor de todo esto.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tocará salvar a la alcaldesa y a la heroína? Aunque la parte en la que se convierten en una panda de salidas es divertido. ¿A mí cuando me toda follar? No es como si no hubiese tenido mi parte en otros fics… pero aquí también quiero.

Salí del bareto y me subí a la moto, dándole un giro al acelerador. Quedo de puta madre mientras acelero y pego un salto sobre una valla. Pero claro… hay cambio de escena, así que me quedo a medias.

 _Emma Swan_

Cuando activé la videollamada no me sorprendió en absoluto ver a Aurora violando salvamente a Zelena. Todo aquello era natural, después de todo. La mujer verde gruñía sin remedio, mientras Aurora se movía sobre ella. La superfuerza de la mujer esmeralda no parecía servir de nada contra las embestidas del consolador rosa que la castaña llevaba colocado sobre su sexo. Cuando ambas alcanzaron el orgasmo, tosí, para indicar que la llamada estaba activa.

_ ¿Disfrutabas de las vistas, Emma?_ Preguntó Zelena, riéndose.

_ Bastante. Las tetas de Aurora son tan bonitas como me esperaba._ Dije, mientras tomaba una jeringuilla de mi bolso._ Todo va según el plan. Estoy a punto de Recoger a Regina.

Me llevé la jeringuilla al cuello, y me la clavé, vaciando su contenido. El efecto fue instantáneo. Mis pechos se pusieron de punta y casi dio la sensación de que habían crecido una o dos tallas por la forma en la que se aplastaron con mi encorsetado vestido.

_ Te dije que la mitad de la jeringuilla, amor._ Se rio Aurora._ La idea es que las feromonas afecten a Regina, no que te corras en cuando te las pongas.

Eso tenía gracia, porque mi sexo estaba tan encharcado como cabía esperar. Pero me supe sobreponer y me incorporé. La daga estaba escondida en un compartimento secreto de mi bolso. Por poder, bien podría haberla matado en cuanto saliese, pero primero tenía que arruinar del todo su reputación.

 _Regina Mills_

Lo primero que pensé al ver el vestido de Emma fue que era inapropiado. Era un minivestido tan corto que casi se veían sus bragas. De hecho, si se movía un poco, eran claramente visibles, eran de encaje negro. Su escote estaba tan apretado que sus pechos estaban marcadísimos, y uno de los pezones asomaba una vez más. Estaba a punto de decirle que se cambiase, cuando el olor de lo que supuse debía ser su perfume llegó a mis fosas nasales, y me sentí rendida a sus pies.

La tomé del cuello y le di un beso apasionado. Ella sonrió y se subió a mi coche. La dejé conducir, aunque lo cierto es que si nos paraba la policía tendríamos un grave problema a menos que usase mis poderes. Lo cual siempre me daba mala imagen.

Pero no hubo contratiempo alguno. Llegamos y Emma posó para las fotos a mi lado. Parecía totalmente cambiada. La gente hacía comentarios sobre la ropa de Emma, pero yo estaba tan hechizada que ni me percataba de ellos. Tampoco me percaté de cómo Emma aprovechaba cada ocasión para besarme en público a pesar de que la noticia más reciente que había sido publicada sobre mí era la de mi relación con Aurora.

 _Emma Swan_

No podía aguantar más. La excitación había ido creciendo más a medida que la noche avanzaba. Ya habían hecho varias fotos de mis bragas transparentadas que serían las delicias de la prensa rosa. Pero yo quería más. Necesitaba a Regina, y no iba a posponerlo más. Aurora me negaba sus mieles, y mi deseo por la alcaldesa cada vez era más intenso.

_ Ven conmigo._ Le dije, tirando de ella. El poder de las feromonas era impresionante.

Ella me siguió hasta un escenario que había en aquel centro de convenciones. La tumbé sobre la madera y Regina hizo un gesto de la mano que cambió mis bragas por un enorme consolador negro. Estaba tan ansiosa como yo. La besé con lujuria, y bajé las tiras de su vestido para mostrar su pecho. Lo devoré, ansiosamente, mientras ella bajaba el mío con facilidad. Yo tuve que deshacerme de un sostén, ella no tuvo que hacerlo. Yo mordía sus pezones con furia, mientras ella maltrataba mi pecho con sus manos.

La empujé de nuevo contra la madera y la penetré con furia. En ese momento distinguí a la figura de Aurora a un lado del escenario, que con gesto mañoso, subía el telón. Atrapé las manos de Regina entre las mía, y empecé a penetrarla con furia ante la vista de todos. Los flash empezaron a encadenarse uno tras otro, mientras yo daba el mayor espectáculo que jamás se había dado. Cuando ambas alcanzamos el orgasmo incluso saludé al gran público escandalizado que sin embargo no dejaba de sacar fotos. Aurora bajó el telón y supe que era mi momento. El instante que había esperado.

Regina estaba exhausta, con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras yo alcanzaba mi bolso. El puñal se deslizó entre mis manos y, ante una mirada de horror de Regina, lo clavé en sus estómago, una vez y otra, provocando que la sangre azul se esparciera por todas partes. Aurora sonreía, mirándome con orgullo.


	7. Spear of Justice

**No termino de entender tu coment, Kykyo, pero asumo que te ha gustado el capítulo.**

 **K.E. Bueno, la verdad es que este es el capítulo final, no creí que tuviese pie para más subtramas.**

 **Gracias Love, siempre es un placer contar contigo. ¿Aún no rula lo de la cuenta? En serio, quiero hacer algo por ti, y necesito que la tengas.**

 **Y ahora... wow... enfrentémonos a mi primer Hater. Resulta que ya he llegado al punto de ternerlos. ¿Por dónde empezamos? ¿Por los fics que dejé inconclusos hace uno o dos años porque, literalmente, no me emocionaban y nadie los leía? Creo que comparar esos con este... es en primer lugar un golpe bajo. Cuando empecé esos fics no era la persona que soy ahora. Y perdona que te diga... pero los comentarios sí son una medida para saber si seguir o no. Hacer un comentario cuesta cuanto... ¿Dos minutos? Si no quiero seguir una historia porque me he desencantado con ella y, por lo que yo veo, prácticamente nadie la sigue, estoy en mi derecho a dejarla, del mismo modo que estoy en mi derecho a continuarla del modo que quiera si decido hacerlo. Escribir estos capítulos no lleva precisamente poco tiempo para quedar en saco roto al entregar un producto que no encaja con lo que quiero, que ya no quiero escribir y que no creo que nadie vaya a leer. En cualquier caso, este es el único fic que tenía parado, que no inconcluso, en este año. Pedirle a alguien que continúe algo que en su día vio sin sentido cuando ha cambiado su forma de escribir y su opinión con respecto a las historias, me parece cruel, si me lo permites. Y lo cierto es que "Another Side, another Story", no es una historia de la que me pueda sentir orgulloso para continuarla. Tengo treinta historias, y cuando lo valen, las sigo. Pero como toda persona, cometo errores, y no voy a estar varios meses continuando una historia que se ha convertido en un error. Algo que, afortunadamente, ya no me está pasando, porque estoy contento con todo lo que estoy escribiendo, y no pienso dejar abandonada ninguna historia. Pero el pasado, pasado es. Lleva mucho tiempo hacer capítulos, y no los voy a hacer para que me salga un subproducto del que me avergüence, precisamente porque respeto demasiado a mis lectores como para hacerles eso.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Cuando mi mente se despejó, y vi a Regina, sangrando entre mis brazos, sentí que el mundo se me venía encima. La morena estaba entre mis brazos, inerte. Mis manos, teñidas del color azul de su sangre. Y de mis ojos empezaron a manar lágrimas. ¿Qué había hecho? Aurora me había dominado como si fuese un títere, y me había obligado a hacer la acción más horrible que había cometido en toda mi vida.

Ni tan siquiera cuando éramos enemigas, se me habría pasado por la cabeza hacerle daño a Regina. Y ahora, distábamos mucho de serlo. Regina había empezado a significar para mí mucho más que nadie. Y ahora no podía sentir su respiración contra mi pecho mientras la abrazaba.

_ Has hecho un buen trabajo, querida._ La voz de Aurora me sonó en principio lejana.

Apenas me dio tiempo a girar la cabeza para ver la pistola antes de que fuese disparada y el sonido de la bala, ahogado por el silenciador, fuese lo único que pudiese escuchar antes de que la bala llegase a lo más hondo de mi cerebro.

Mi mente se quedaba consumida en la oscuridad mientras mi conciencia terminaba por morir. Nadie me recordaría como una heroína. Pues había dejado de serlo mucho tiempo atrás.

_ Pues vaya mierda de final, ¿No crees?

_ Eh… ¿Qué?_ Mi mente, a punto de apagarse por completo, pareció reaccionar.

_ Bueno… tú eres la heroína, ¿Cierto? Y te vas a rendir así sin más. Eso es una mierda.

_ Pero… estoy muerta.

_ Ya… claro que estás muerta._ Dijo la voz._ Es una pena… probablemente Regina no puedo soportarlo. Ahora que estabas empezando a gustarle.

_ Regina también está muerta._ Mi voz se convirtió en un susurro.

_ Bueno… desde el punto de vista humano, sí… Pero… ¿Regina acaso es humana?

_ No…_ Dije, en un susurro.

_ Y tú tampoco… ¿Verdad? Sabes… sería una lástima que la dejaras sola. Hay mucha gente que cree que haríais una buena pareja.

 _Aurora_

Y ya estaba. Ahora me quedaría con la fortuna de Regina, y probablemente con su puesto. Y me había quitado de encima a la única de su departamento que sabía de mis maquinaciones. El plan estaba listo. Ahora sólo restaba desaparecer. El arma ya tenía las huellas de Emma, y me disponía a tirarla cuando algo sucedió.

Emma abrió sus ojos y se puso en pie. La bala que le había disparado momentos antes, salió de su frente y la herida se cerró.

_ Emma… supongo que no estarás enfadada, ¿Verdad?

Concentré mis feromonas y las lancé en su dirección… sólo para comprobar que estas se descomponían al entrar en contacto con su piel. Eso era algo que no me había pasado jamás.

_ ¿Enfadada?_ Emma me miró, con los ojos fríos como el hielo._ No, no estoy enfadada.

Iba a suspirar con alivio, cuando escuché cómo Emma se aclaraba la garganta.

_ Pero llevo mucho tiempo sin hacer mi trabajo… y si me propaso… supongo que no se me puede culpar.

Pestañeé, y Emma pasó de estar a unos metros de mí, a estar a mi espalda. Pude sentir un leve movimiento de su mano y sentí como salía despedida contra la pared opuesta. Dejé una marca al entrar en contacto con ella, y escuché el crujir de mis huesos.

Cuando me volví, la persona que estaba tras de mí ya no era simplemente Emma. Su vestuario había cambiado, y la decisión en su mirada era muy distinta a la que pudo haber cuando la conocí como la asistente de Regina Mills.

_ Skyward Star…_ Dije, notando la sangre salir por entre mis labios._ Tú… tú eres una heroína. Tú no me matarías… ¿Verdad?

_ Tengo que proteger a los ciudadanos de esta ciudad._ Su voz sonó como un témpano._ Aunque eso pase por tener que deshacerme de personas sin solución como tú.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es ver cómo alzaba la mano, y un resplandor que me envolvió, abrasándome como si se tratara de llamas provenientes del mismísimo infierno.

 _Emma Swan_

Nunca antes había matado a alguien así. Pero… ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer con una mujer así? Era imposible conseguir que la encerrasen en un lugar en el que no hiciera de las suyas, del que no pudiese escapar. Mis ojos se enfocaron entonces en Regina, que yacía apenas unos metros apartada de mí. Me daba miedo acercarme, pero finalmente lo hice, sabiendo que no había otra elección. Tomé a Regina en brazos y noté que aún estaba fría. Las lágrimas amenazaban una vez más con salir de mis ojos cuando junté mis labios con los suyos. Y fue entonces cuando noté que los suyos respondían, débilmente.

Acto seguido, noté como mi cuerpo flaqueaba y caí sobre Regina. ¿Acaso Aurora se había guardado un truco que utilizar desde la tumba?

 _Amy_

Abrí las puertas del teatro, disparando con los subfusiles que llevaba en las manos. Realmente, esto parece un puto videojuego, y me encanta. Quizá algún día debería salir en un videojuego… aunque la verdad es que dudo que salga en nada más que este maldito fanfic, la verdad. A fin de cuentas, soy un personaje con fecha de caducidad.

_ Muy bien, señores periodistas. Hagamos esto deprisa y nadie resultará herido._ Dije, aunque mi sonrisa indicase lo contrario._ Habéis visto algo que no deberíais haber visto. Deprisa, todas las cámaras y los móviles en aquel rincón, ¡Venga!

Mi cuerpo se movía de un lado a otro, bailoteando con las armas. De vez en cuanto alguno de los periodistas soltaba algún chillido cuando lo hacía y soltaba una minicámara que tenía guardada en el bolsillo. Pillines. Mi trabajo en esta historia es que Emma y Regina no salgan pringadas… lo cual es una mierda.

¿Qué? Soy una condenada Mary Sue que no puede morir. Dame a alguien a quién dispararle en la cabeza o algo. ¿No? Vale, muchas gracias, Sombra. No voy a aparecer más por aquí, eso tenlo claro. ¡Estúpido guión! ¡Exijo una revisión!

No sé, al igual es lo que me tenía cabreada, porque le tiré una granada a las cámaras y el KaBOOM, me animó un poco, la verdad.

 _Emma Swan_

Mientras abría los ojos, algo confundida, trataba de acostumbrarme a mi visión, que estaba algo borrosa. Reconocí el lugar como la habitación de Regina. Escuché ruidos en la cocina y me moví hacia allí. Aún me sentía algo pesada, pero ver a Regina cortar cebollas como si tal cosa, la verdad es que… me animó y me dejó confusa a partes iguales.

_ Bienvenida de nuevo al mundo de los vivos, señorita Swan._ Me dijo, con cierto retintín en la voz.

_ Podría decir lo mismo._ Dije, mientras me acercaba y la rodeaba por la espalda._ Siento haber…

_ Haberme matado… no tiene importancia._ Se rio un poco._ Yo casi te mato a ti también. Estuve bastante preocupada.

_ ¿Me drenaste la energía?_ Pregunté.

_ Era lo único que podía hacer para sobrevivir. Espero que no te importe.

_ No… no pasa nada. Está bien._ Dije, con una sonrisa atolondrada.

_ Y tampoco te preocupes por tus poderes. Los tendrás de vuelta en unas horas._ Me dijo, mirándome como si se culpase de algo._ Siento habértelos quitado la primera vez. Yo…

_ No te disculpes._ Le dije, mirándola a los ojos._ Necesitaba darme cuenta de quién eras en realidad. Y no lo habría hecho nunca siendo Skyward Star. A lo que tengo que preguntar… ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?

_ Pues… desde el principio, la verdad. Admito que he sido bastante mala, jugando contigo… _ Sonrió un poco._ Pero soy la villana, después de todo.

_ Eres la alcaldesa._ Le dije, atreviéndome por fin a besarla, como estaba deseando. Ella me correspondió._ Y yo tu guardaespaldas de acero.

_ Me gusta cómo suena eso._ Reconoció, manteniéndose pegada a mí._ ¿No es todo más fácil cuando estamos del mismo lado?

 _1 semana después_

 _Zelena Mills_

Me habían despojado de Aurora, pero no de mi libertad. Y mi venganza iba a ser terrible. Todas las personas de la ciudad de Storybrooke iban a pagarlo con su vida. Mi piel, teñida del verde que a partir de aquel día sería conocido como el color de la venganza, era un reflejo de mis intenciones. Cuando cogí un coche y lo lancé por los aires, tenía intención de haber empezado, nada más. Sin embargo, cuál sería mi sorpresa al ver que el coche se estabilizaba en el aire y se posaba delicadamente en suelo.

_ ¡Maldita seas, Regina!_ Exclamé, dispuesta a lanzarme a por ella.

_ No, Zelena. No es a mí a quién tienes que enfrentarte hoy._ Dijo, negando.

_ ¿Y quién se supone que va a ser mi rival, entonces?_ Me reí._ Y más vale que aparezca pronto… porque si no, ese coche va a ser el menor de tus problemas.

_ Mira arriba.

Por un momento me resistí, pero cuando lo hice, pude ver una estela dorada que atravesaba el cielo a velocidad vertiginosa.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ Preguntó un hombre, desde un edificio de oficinas.

_ Esperanza._ Fue Regina quien contestó. Aunque probablemente lo hiciera sólo para que yo lo escuchase._ Esta estrella fugaz no concede deseos, Zelena.

La estela ralentizó su movimiento hasta descender a una velocidad controlada. Su capa dorada ondeaba lentamente mientras descendía hasta quedarse frente a mí. Apenas dio un par de pasos, quedándose frente a mí. Skyward Star. Creía que Regina la había matado, y sin embargo, allí estaba.

No me lo pensé demasiado antes de lanzarme en su contra y proyectar mi puño en su dirección. Sin embargo ella lo atrapó en el aire y ante el apretón de su mano empecé a sentir un dolor atroz. Y fue entonces cuando Regina me atrapó por la espalda y empecé a notar como mis energías bajaban. Caí al suelo, sintiendo que era incapaz de volver a activar mis poderes. Estaba vencida.

_ Nada como el trabajo en equipo, Skyward Star.

 _Emma Swan_

_ Mira, Gina. Somos noticia._ Dije, pasándole el periódico.

Ella lo cogió, poniéndose sus gafas y ojeándolo un poco.

_ Más bien tú eres noticia._ Dijo, un poco molesta._ "El gran retorno de Skyward Star"

_ Pero a ti también te mencionan._ Me quejé, enseñándole el artículo._ Si vamos a empezar a trabajar juntas, no podemos estar picándonos.

_ Vale, cielo… tienes razón._ Dijo, besándome en los labios._ Supongo que tengo que refrescar mi imagen.

_ ¿Qué tal un traje nuevo?_ Le ofrecí._ Deberíamos llevar trajes a juego.

_ ¿Llevar un traje como el tuyo?_ Se echó a reír_ Antes muerta.

Alcé una ceja, y luego me eché a reír yo también. Estaba claro que cuando ves a alguien a punto de morir, y te das cuenta de lo que sientes por esa persona, cualquier cosa es un buen motivo para reír. Hasta que suene una alarma, como en aquel caso, y las dos nos pusiéramos en marcha, pues había trabajo que hacer.

 _Anzu_

 _Misión completada_

Aquellas palabras albergaban muchos significados para la especie humana. Para mí, sin embargo, representaba la extinción de mí misma. Y de todas las proyecciones que hubiese podido llegar a crear. En este caso… la única proyección respondía al nombre de Amy. Cumplió su objetivo y como tal debía desparecer.

Por mi parte, debía volver a la nave de Regina, ahora que mi destino estaba cumplido. Ella era una heroína. Como siempre debió haber sido. Me senté en el asiento de la nave y cerré los ojos, apagando todos los sistemas. Este es el final de esta historia. Pero tan sólo el principio de la larga y feliz vida que esperaba a Emma y Regina.


End file.
